


Priorities

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: A day in their lives, Eddie being a Drama Queen, Frustrated Edward, Headcanoned name for Music Meister, His name is Michel Harris here, Jon being a bit creepy, M/M, Mitch is short for Michel, Nightmare steals the show, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Jonathan and Edward experiment cohabitation, it works... approximatively.Right now, Edward is having an emotional reassessment while Jonathan acts his cold, clinical usual self. And of course, Nightmare still gets more attention from Jon than Ed does.Plus let's not forget the most important : they are out of orange juice.





	Priorities

"... so what should I do, hu? It was _not_ my fault. Besides it's not as if I would ever apologize to them or... _arg_.", he cursed, obviously revolted by such an idea. "Nope.", he decided firmly. "I just _can't_ 'apologize', no matter what happens. Although I still see this all thing as very _bothering_... and I can't just leave this aside without giving them an explanation, otherwise they won't agree to team up with me again before a _while_. And they _are_ both useful in schemes! Plus I... sort of like their company. That's why I'm ready to make a small effort. You see, I _am_ responsible for their arrest this time, at a technical level. It was _my_ area that revealed flaws during the takeover. Even if the... temporary setback was _not_ my entire responsability! Yet _somehow_ I feel... guilty about it! I _hate_ to experience these kind of feelings towards other people, I am supposed to be _above_ that! It makes me look like... an almost _decent_ human being! What should I do to overcome this?! You know, the only reason why our plan ended up wrong was because..."

"Yes, all of this is fascinating.", Jonathan cut the long, plaintive monologue.

He looked up from the papers he was currently working on. He had been trying to find the most fruitful way to combine a few formulas for a new generation of toxin; he wanted to obtain a faster effect for the _defensive_ use of the product. When he watched reactions in his laboratories from people he used as test subjects for his researches however, he liked to study _slow_ assimilation.

"Since you're going out, stop by the store, will you?", he requested casually. "We're out of orange juice."

Edward answered by a shocked expression.

"Jon!", he accused. "Can't you at least _try_ to be a little more supportive?! I am in the middle of an emotional reassessment! I don't know what to think of my curious recent habits, how I should behave towards others and why on _Earth_ am I beginning to feel something close to _empathy_ over people who... don't even matter that much to me! It's very serious! I am _lost_ , it's like I slowly descend into madness... And this terrible change manifests itself by making me become a _stranger_ to myself!"

The doctor arched an eyebrow at this both overdramatic and overexaggerated declaration.

"Great. And in the middle of... all this ; are you also questioning your love for orange juice?", he asked, emotionless.

Edward blushed, furious, and glared at him a good few seconds. Then he reluctantly conceded :

"... I am not."

But still, his tone expressed just how _vexed_ he was right now.

"Fantastic.", Jonathan approved, half-triumphant half-bored. "Then when you're done with dealing with whoever you have a debt towards ; and after you convince them to forgive you for screwing up your last teamed up scheme..."

"I didn't screw up!"

Jon gave his opinion on this by an openly sceptical look.

"... Okay, maybe I screwed up.", Ed miserably recognized, pouting after he pronounced the words. "But!", he pursued, looking up and being back at speaking with his frustrated voice. "I am incredibly offended you don't even have the common decency to..."

"Edward.", the doctor interrupted dryly, not tempted by debating over this any longer. "I have work to do. And since yesterday, we are both suffering of the absence of orange juice in the fridge. So, once you'll be done trying to apologize and ending up _yelling_ after the rogues you let down for being all too stupid and not deserving your delightful company and superior intellect, you will..."

He let the unfinished sentence somehow floating in the air, as a professor (or more simply an _adult_ ) does when talking to a young child with the goal to teach him someting. So, by making him guess the end of the sentence, to verify if he retained the lesson that had just been given to him and understood it.

"... bring orange juice when I come back home.", Edward completed, still pouting but having logged the demand.

"Very good.", Jon complimented with an approving nod.

Edward was just like a child. Sometimes he simply needed to be talked to firmly yet gently, so that he won't make a problem to consent to do something. Jonathan held back a smile. He was aware -and very proud- to be one of the rare persons who managed to deal with Eddie and his terribly childish behaviours.

He still searched a way to efficiently make him _shut up_  for whenever he talked far too much. That is to say, most of the time. Nevertheless, like for everybody else who knew Edward or simply heard him express himself a few times, it became evident that this was close to the impossible.

"You really aren't gonna ask what is my present problem?", Ed inquired nonetheless, turning around just when he was about to leave the place.

Jonathan identified the disappointment in his voice, along with a poorly hidden _sadness_ , as ever when he wasn't given the attention he craved and was convinced he deserved. Being considered was important to him. In fact, it was one of _the_ most important things to him, so even more when he was with someone he... liked. Everybody knew it. So Jon must admit, he _could_ make an effort, since Ed was visibly very annoyed -and slightly hurt, he didn't manage to suppress this from his expression-, by his boyfriend's condescending attitude.

"Who have you set up a scheme with that ended up being ruined by the big bad bat?", he asked accordingly with a false interest.

Ed shot him a furious glare for sole answer, then he reproached :

"Next time, try without the _sarcasm_! That was way more scornful than not asking at all!"

Jonathan huffed, unimpressed.

"Let me remind you that what you rightly pointed out _was_ my first solution.", he retorted, his facial expression blank of any emotion. "I _effectively_ didn't ask you what was wrong."

Edward's face turned an angry shape of red as the frustration grew inside his organism. He looked like a grumpy kiddo who've just been refused a candy before dinner, and was about to make a scene to his parents in order to profusely complain against this injustice.

"... It's the last time I team up with both Harley, Pamela, Mitch _and_ Arthur Brown on a plan.", he said angrily, because Jon may not give a damn about what bothered him at the moment, he could _not_ just skip the part when he'll explain again what happened.

His partner's lack of interest simply meant he was going to cut a long story short and go to the point. As much as he could. So he went on :

"Harley ended up beating Mitch up because he refused to stop singing 'Call me Maybe' to her, and Art unfortunately happened to like and know that song as well. So they were singing together since practically the beginning of the heist. In the end I screwed up on my part because of their too silly interruption, after Harley 'accidentally' hit the control board of the security camera system with her _hammer_. She aimed Art's head."

He paused as to provoke a dramatic effect. Then concluded :

"The all thing was totally stupid, but at least we managed to escape before the bats arrived."

Jon arched an eyebrow once again.

"You mean, you left Brown and Harris behind as baits for the bats, while Pam, Harleen and you ran off together."

Edward nodded with dignity.

"Precisely. And this is where comes my... indecision."

Jonathan shook his head.

"I remember you telling me that story after it happened, now that you mention it. But you shouldn't feel anything about it. Not in the world we live in : it's every living being for itself. Don't waste your time with guilt, child. I taught you better than that."

Edward lowered his gaze at the stern remark. He didn't like to disappoint Jon. He already _hated_ disappointing him back at when they were... just colleagues, so even more since then became friends. And _way_ more now that they were boyfriends.

The doctor didn't insist on this though, and he felt grateful for it. He simply pursued :

"Furthermore, I still don't get why you are friend with these two losers."

" _Mitch_ is a friend.", Ed corrected with delicacy. "As for Art, well... it depends on the mood."

"You call them 'Mitch' and 'Art'.", Jon pointed out, overtly disapproving. "You consider them as friends.", he deduced, categorical.

"... Dunno.", he brushed off after a short hesitation. "Either ways, Pam holds me responsible for what happened, although she doesn't care at all for the arrest, just for the failed robbery. And Mit... Music Meister and Cluemaster", he rectified, "managed to get out of Blackgate during the mass breakout five days ago."

They saw it on the news and heard a lot from the underworld. This escaping was a lot like the ones they regularly orchestrated at Arkham, but it was a way rarer thing for Blackgate. It had been one the prison's most considerable of the last two years, led by Killer Frost and a group around her.

The police and the vigilantes were overworked since then. Meaning now was a better time than usual to cause problems and damages.

"So I... supposed I could tell them a word.", Ed pursued, a bit unsure. "Even if they only spent two months and a half at the prison this time, as Pammy dear charmingly said back then, it 'was my all damn fault and I should never have brought them into this'. She thinks I was... responsible of them or something, so to her it's _my_ fault it _they_ screwed up."

Nightmare let out a cry sounding like a laugh at this, from her spot into Jonathan's archmair in the middle of the living room. Edward shot her a glare, and the crow responded by another undoubtably _amused_  sound.

"Jonathan.", he reproached through gritted teeth. "Your bird is mocking me again!"

"Indeed, she is.", the doctor confirmed matter-of-factly, then he turned to the crow. "Aren't you an adorable little princess?", he told her fondly, and Nightmare stood up on her legs on the leather armchair, her beak clicking in the air to clearly show just how pleased with herself she was.

Edward won't admit it, it would be too easy, but once again he felt... well, _jealous_. Of a _bird_. For getting so easily Jonathan's attention and demonstrations of affection while _he_ always struggled, with more or less difficulties depending on the moment, to receive both.

But this fight was a lost battle, so he won't complain again about Nightmare being Jon's favorite. The older man made it clear, Ed had _no right_ to ask him to change this. Since it was only the "natural order" : the child before the partner. Edward understood the day he had been informed of this that pointing out Nightmare was "just a crow, not a child", was one of the most effective way to piss Jonathan off. Scarecrow ended up gassing him with fear toxin without a second thought. It had been a very _unpleasant_ day, and an experiment he was not keen on testing again any time soon.

He didn't make any more allusions to the strange bond shared by his lover and the bird after this. Yet like right now, he still occasionally made Jonathan note that the crow took a little too many rights when it _insulted him_ on purpose.

And... Jon apparently won't relaunch the topic to learn more about his story. Edward refrained a disappointed huff as his partner and the bird kept exchanging enamored gazes as if they both forgot about him. He cleared his throat and repeated, even if he couldn't be more aware of the complete disinterest of his boyfriend :

"So, as I said...", and Jon finally accorded him a bored glance. "Pamela thinks Harris and Brown are both incompetents, she accuses me of dragging them over, she argued that I shouldn't _insist_ on bringing them to heists. And I must admit, she is... right. Except that contrary to her, I do feel a little... bad, they were arrested after _I_ have been the one who persuaded them to participate. While she only criticizes because of the failed robbery, not their... arrest."

"... Aren't you getting _sentimental_ , Edward?"

At least Jon payed attention to him again. Even if he would have much preferred if _this_ specific question wasn't asked. He sighed.

"I am not.", he objected, yet he heard how his tone reflected the fact he was only _mildly_ convinced. "But... whatever happens, I _know_ I'm gonna work with Arthur again, certainly more than once, and the sooner the better. He is very useful sometimes, so I suppose I want to stay... into his good graces perhaps? So that he won't refuse next time I ask him to do something for me."

Jonathan huffed dismissively.

" _That_ won't be particularly difficult. He will never say no to _anything_  coming from you, no matter what you put him through. This idiot is desperately in love with you."

An assertion what made Eddie smirk. He liked it way more when jealousy worked _that_ way.

"Jealous?", he teased so, not even denying the last statement.

"Of a man like this _imbecile_ of Cluemaster?! You're insulting me."

Ed smiled, but couldn't help going on the subject :

"I suppose I am too demanded. Do you realize your luck, doctor Crane? You're dating one of the most valued, loved, appreciated and desired amazing genuises of Gotham City, the United States, and, because let's face it and be _honest_ , the world.", he ended smugly, and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, mister international fashion plate.", he retorted, although he was smiling as well now. "If you were going to the hideouts of colleagues of ours I esteem, I'd tell you to say 'hi' from me. But I couldn't care less about _Cluemaster_ and _Music Meister_. These idiots."

The ginger shook his head.

"I never said they are not 'idiots'.", he clarified. "Just that they are... friends."

They _were_ , sort of. So he presumed he could... refer to them as such here and there.

"And promise.", he smiled. "I'll get your juice before coming back. I won't be long."

"Finally something interesting coming out of your mouth today."

To what Ed answered by sticking his tongue out at him, like a four years old brat whom didn't think of a better response to argue.

"Well _this_ is interesting too.", the professor commented with a clinical tone. "And I can think of many lucrative usages to perform with this muscular organ of yours."

Ed blushed slightly at the creepy smirk forming on his lover's lips at the end of his... insinuation.

"Don't try to make me stay by using dirty talk, you know I _can't_ resist it when you take your role of bad boy in charge.", he grinned, as ever so pleased to play along. "I have to go.", he concluded however. " _But_.", he insisted. "Now that you made suggestions and got me _expecting_ from it, you'd better be in a smiliar mood tonight."

Jonathan nodded simply, as if they were talking about some mundane subject.

"I'm gonna take out the handcuffs, they'll be waiting for you.", he responded as a simple statement of his emotionless voice. "And probably a blinfold, too. I have a few ideas for interesting experiments."

His face remained perfectly calm, his expression could even be seen as slightly bored on the outside. But in the inside, he felt so proud upon seeing the _blush_ on the younger man's cheeks and how he already seemed both excited and pleased by a tempting prospect.

"In the mean time.", the professor took back, just as casual. "Remember what you have to do?"

"Yes, Jon, I _remember_.", he rolled his eyes at the way his boyfriend was able to both promise him naughty activities and give him orders about innocent topics.

Their apartment's door closed behind him shortly afterwards. Jonathan spoke after a few seconds, now alone with Nightmare in the flat :

"I knew he was not completely useless, in the end."

The crow nearly _cooed_ at this, and he offered her a gentle smile.

"I am aware you still don't especially like the kid, but give it time. He is... okay. In his way.", he answered to the bird, whom cooed again.

Then she flapped her wings and flew from the armchair to him. She landed, graceful, on the papers on his desk.

Jonathan stroked tenderly her soft black feathers. Nightmare made a pleased sound, and started to move around. Jon took the time to nest her comfortably. Her legs now folded under her body, she let out something sounding like a _purr_ when he stroked her neck just below her beak.

He smiled.

"You spend too much time in Kyle's company.", he mocked fondly. "You begin to act like a cat, my lady..."

The crow just let out a soft chirp, and looked up to him with her big, shining eyes.

Edward and Selina were close friends. This was no secret, but Jon hadn't predicted when he started dating the ginger that being important to him meant she was also very _present_. Ed and him cohabited for not long, they decided to live together quite rapidly after they officially became a 'couple', or something like that. And they called their flatsharing an 'experiment', from the one they really didn't know what to expect. Yet they enjoyed how it progressed, so it was very positive so far.

As Jon quickly found out, living with Eddie included, among many other particularities, having Catwoman over and see her way more often than he did during the previous years. Not that it bothered him, he always appreciated her as a rogue colleague. Yet he had reservations about the idea of Selina popping by like that, because he worried over Nightmare's reaction.

To the general surprise, the cat and his bird got along very well from the moment Selina started to regularly come by to their hideouts.

The young crow drowsed, and he kept stroking her head tenderly, while going back to his work, satisfied.

He was aware he had been a little sharp with Ed today, but as he let him foresee, he was already planning to make it up to him when he'll come back. He still wasn't sure by what precise mean, but his imagination was vivid on the area. He organized the 'bedroom activities' the way he treated every interesting experiment he led, so he was both very invested and meticulous performing any kind of these. He was a devoted scientist, he'll easily find something new to test today.

He smirked at the prospect.

As long as Edward didn't forget to bring orange juice, he could be rewarded. Every child has the right to have his candy once he did good, right?

 


End file.
